With the proliferation of web-based applications, the web browser has become a client for the web user. As web-based applications become more complicated, more demands are placed on the browser as the client. Many of these demands cannot be readily met by transferring them to the server for processing. Rather, the client must handle them. However, the traditional web browser client may not be able to handle all such demands.
It would therefore be beneficial to develop a client-side framework for enhancing the functionality of the web browser so that it can function both as a classic client and meet the demands of newer professional web-based applications.